


Lap Dance

by samwhambam



Series: The Rose-Brewer Guide to Sex Positions [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, They love each other, it's baaaack, patrick bottoms, sleepy cuddly sex, the sex guide ressurection, the sex position 'lap dance'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: After a long week at the store, David and Patrick decide to re-start their exploration of the sex positions guide Patrick found online. Starting with 'lap dance'.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Rose-Brewer Guide to Sex Positions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448182
Comments: 26
Kudos: 142





	Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> hey-oh. it's back friends.
> 
> Huge thank you to TINN who saved this from being tossed. She didn’t realize it was a possibility, but it was. Also I forgive you for your unwarranted hatred and defamation of fanny packs.

“My feet hurt so bad,” David moaned as he sat on the bed and took off his sneakers. Patrick nodded as he pulled his shirt out of the waist of his jeans and began to unbutton it. He wanted a nap before dinner and wasn’t going to bother with clothes. It seemed like David was thinking the same thing; he folded each item of clothing and placed them in a neat pile on the nightstand. Alexis had used Patrick and David’s nuptials to promote Rose Apothecary as an official family-owned business and online sales had been off the charts. That topped with moving into their cottage had led to a very busy few months.

“Is it bad that I’m glad we’re not open tomorrow?” Patrick asked. Once he was mostly naked, he joined David on the bed and pulled at the blanket they kept folded at the food of the bed until they were covered.

“If we were, I wouldn’t be going in. You’d be on your own,” David murmured as he snuggled back into Patrick’s chest. 

“Rude.”

Patrick could feel himself slipping into sleep. He tightened his grip on David’s waist, nosed along his hairline and sighed as David’s hands slipped over his. 

“Nap before dinner? I can order in food when we wake up,” David’s voice was low in the empty space around them. 

“Perfect.”

*

When Patrick woke up, David was snoring with his fingers still entangled in Patrick’s, right against David’s lower belly. He pressed kiss after kiss into David’s shoulder; his skin was soft and he let his mind wander further and further away with each kiss. 

He missed spending time with David. They were still newlyweds, and he just wanted quiet, quality time with his husband. The only thing he wanted to do was eat and sit on the couch watching movies all night, and take intermittent naps as the tv played on. 

David hummed, turning in Patrick’s arms until his face was pressed into the base of Patrick’s neck. 

More sleep sounded amazing, but he missed his husband. Time with David sounded better than sleep. He ran his fingers through David’s hair until David woke up. 

“If you’re waking me up, it better be because there’s food,” David murmured. 

Patrick laughed as he ran his lips over David’s forehead. “You’re the one who said  _ you _ were going to order food.”

The bed jostled as David reached behind himself to slap the bed. He held up his phone in triumph. “On it.”

*

Patrick slid off the couch to sit on the floor, his legs outstretched in front of him and back against the couch. His body was fed up with the soft couch cushions and it felt good to be on something so solid. 

“Why’d you leave,” David whined as he held out his hands to Patrick. 

“Was tired of the couch,” Patrick said as he reached and tangled his fingers with David’s. David discovered the Julia Stiles marathon on one of the movie channels, and David said they were legally required to watch.

He looked up at David, smiled at him when he saw that David was staring at him. 

“What’s one fun thing you want to do tomorrow?” David asked. He tugged at Patrick’s hand until Patrick’s arm was extended straight, and Patrick smiled as David pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

Patrick closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the couch. There wasn’t much that he wanted to do. A lazy day at home. More movies. Pizza, just so he wouldn’t have to cook. Great sex. 

The last reminded him of the thought that had been floating around his mind lately. 

“I want to resurrect our experiment, the one where we worked through that sex positions guide,” Patrick said. He pulled on David’s hand until he huffed and slid off the couch too and shuffled over until he was sitting on Patrick’s lap. 

“Oh?” David breathed out in a rush before he pressed a chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips. 

“I was looking at my spreadsheet the other day and there’s a few we can do to ease back into it,” Patrick ran his hands over David’s thighs, up the soft material of his joggers before he tucked his fingers into David’s waistband. “Need to talk to Twyla about yoga for some of the other ones, though.”

David’s fingers tapped along Patrick’s shoulders.

“I am definitely open to entertaining that idea,” David said. Patrick watched as a smile spread across David’s lips and his brows raised comically high. “I just thought of something I want to do tomorrow. Wanna ask me about it?”

“Is it a sex thing?” Patrick asked, he wiggled his fingers in David’s waistband, which elicited a giggle from David and a smile from Patrick. David raised an eyebrow as he glanced up to the ceiling; one eye fluttered closed and Patrick would give anything to take a peek into his husband's mind. “That’s a yes.”

“It is not a sex thing,” David pulled at Patrick’s earlobe. “I was just thinking if there was a way to make it into a sex thing.”

“Is there?” Patrick bent his head forward and pressed his lips to the side of David’s neck. 

“No, because it’s to go get waffles at that breakfast place we like in Elmdale and syrup and sex do  _ not _ mix well. Learned that the hard way.”

Patrick leaned back and frowned at David. 

“Yeah,” David shook his head wildly. “It was not great.”

*

They didn’t set an alarm, but Patrick still woke up before it when his body responded to the trickle of sunlight that peered through their open curtains. He let himself float in that space between sleep and awake, but he quickly got restless and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get tea, fluff up his pillow and read until his husband woke up. 

He pulled himself away from David, and soothed him when David whined in protest. With a kiss to the temple, David was asleep again and Patrick made his way downstairs to grab tea and his book. 

Soon he was spooning behind his husband. He ran a hand up David’s side, under his sleep shirt as he pressed kiss after kiss to the back of his neck. David stirred and Patrick helped him sit up as David blinked blearily at him.

“Let me,” Patrick murmured as he lifted the hem of David’s shirt up and guided David into a seated position, and dragged the shirt over his outstretched arms. Patrick pushed the comforter off their legs and pulled David’s sleep joggers off his long legs once he was on his back again. David’s skin was warm with sleep under Patrick’s hands. He loved every version of David, but this was his favorite. A sleepy, warm David was just adorably beautiful, uncoordinated, and cuddly. 

“Are we gonna fuck?” David asked, his voice raspy and deep, as he gripped Patrick’s biceps. 

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick winked. He laid down beside his husband and ran a finger under David’s chin. “Is that okay?”

“Hm?” David hummed as Patrick tilted his face up with gentle pressure. 

“The morning sex,” Patrick shifted forward and pressed a gentle kiss to David’s lips. It took a second for David to kiss back and Patrick could see the haze that clouded David’s eyes, he was still waking up and coming back online. 

“Oh yeah,” David pulled Patrick closer with clumsy hands. He plucked at the shoulder of Patrick’s shirt and whined. “Can you take off your clothes?”

“You gonna help?” Patrick asked. He pushed himself off the bed.

“No,” David smiled softly as he propped himself up on an elbow. “Just gonna watch.”

“I should make you work for it, I always make it too easy for you,” Patrick teased as he pulled his shirt off.

“Okay, but  _ you _ woke  _ me _ up, so,” David reached behind him towards the nightstand, his eyes glued to where Patrick was slowly pulling his sleep pants down and off. He grabbed his phone and held it up. Patrick crawled back into bed as David looked at his phone. “At 7:05 a.m.! Patrick!”

“Shhh,” Patrick pulled the phone out of his husband’s grip and tossed it back onto the nightstand. He wrapped his hand around David’s neck, and brought him in close for a kiss. 

He started soft, just a tease until David’s hand was on his hip, urging him closer. David’s tongue swept gently across his bottom lip and Patrick deepened the kiss with a moan. When he pulled back, David followed him with a whine as he blinked his eyes open slowly. 

“Just wanna get the lube,” Patrick said in lieu of apology. He reached into the drawer of their nightstand and pulled the bottle out. “I wanna try something new.”

“Does it involve me laying here?” David teased as he ran a hand over Patrick’s hip. Goosebumps erupted over Patrick’s skin as he settled on top of David, straddling him, and David’s hand slipped down to his ass and he gripped it, his fingers spread wide as finger tips dug into his skin, so close to his hole. 

“No, but it doesn’t take any athletic ability,” Patrick moved so he was stretched out on top of David. 

“Ugh, I don’t believe you,” David’s hands tapped along Patrick’s shoulders. “Just kiss me again.”

Patrick didn’t need to be told twice.

He lost himself in David’s mouth, in the sweet way David kissed when there wasn’t a hurry, to trade soft, loving kisses and tease each other with deliberate hands. Patrick couldn’t help moan when David wrapped a lube-slicked hand around his half hard cock. He stroked Patrick with a loose fist before he let go. Patrick furrowed his brows as he felt David’s hand move between them. When he pulled back from the kiss, he looked down to see David smearing lube between their bodies. 

“Come on,” David urged. He grabbed Patrick’s ass and urged their bodies back together. David’s hand slipped against Patrick’s skin. He grabbed Patrick again, harder this time, until Patrick gasped and dove back in for a kiss. 

Their cocks were slick as they moved against each other. He could feel David get harder with each biting kiss.

Patrick loved everything about this moment, being suspended there with David, and he felt grateful they have this time, this life together. He whined as David broke the kiss and when he opened his eyes, David was smiling at him. Patrick hummed in question, but laughed softly when David bumped his nose against Patrick’s. 

“You’re so hard for me,” David said, his voice rough from the mix of disuse and desire. 

“You are, too,” Patrick moved his hips so his cock slid against David’s.

“I am,” David’s hands swept over Patrick’s back. “What’s the position?”

“Lap dance,” Patrick murmured. He moved until he was pressing kisses down David’s neck, drawing the sensitive skin between his teeth and teasing until light red marks appeared. David gasped and rolled them over so Patrick was on his back and David was hovering above him. 

“I remember that one,” David said as he sat up. Patrick watched him reach for the lube. “I wanna top. Wanna hold you.”

“David,” Patrick whispered. David tapped Patrick’s right knee and Patrick drew it to his chest. He hissed in pleasure as David pressed a slick finger into him slowly. “You don’t have to go slow.”

“I’m going to,” David murmured as he ran his free hand along Patrick’s shin. Patrick watched as David blinked sleepily at him. “You look so good honey.”

Patrick threw his head back with a moan when David slid his hand off Patrick’s shin and wrapped it around his hard cock. He started a slow, but steady rhythm as he stroked Patrick’s cock, with a slight twist of his wrist each time he got to the head. One finger in Patrick turned to two and David’s thumb swept over his rim. He loved it when David did that, stretched him then teased his sensitive skin with a soft smirk on his face, because he knew what it did to Patrick. 

“One more, honey, then you get to sit on my lap. And I get to hold you while you fuck yourself on me,” David smiled at him, all fond and dreamy. It made Patrick’s heart clench. God, David was beautiful. 

Patrick gasped as three fingertips pressed against his hole. David pressed in and Patrick felt his body relax into the bed. He loved being full of David. 

“David, please, I’m ready. I’m ready, David,” Patrick pleaded. David’s hand was still moving on his cock, a slow tease, and Patrick bit his lip when David let go of him and pulled his fingers from him. 

David shiftt, so he was sitting at the head of the bed, right next to Patrick’s pillow, David’s had been thrown to the ground at some point. He was sitting back on his legs, his feet tucked under his butt. David held a hand out and Patrick gripped it. 

He sat up and crawled on his knees until he was in front of his husband, then turned, facing away from him. David’s hands on his hips guided him back onto his lap. 

“Ready?” David murmured. He pressed a kiss to the back of Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick nodded. 

“Yes, please.”

He reached a hand back, and laced his fingers in David’s silky hair. He felt the head of David’s cock brush against his hole and sighed with pleasure as it slid into him and he could finally sink back onto it. 

“David,” He widened his legs so they fit over David’s. 

“Move for me, baby,” One of David’s arms wrapped around his waist and the other snaked up and hooked underneath the crook of Patrick’s arm, his hand resting lazily on Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick lifted his body and sank back on David’s cock. It felt good, having David inside of him while being completely wrapped up by his long arms. Patrick missed this, feeling so connected to David. David’s hands stroked at Patrick’s skin as Patrick fucked himself on him.

“How do you feel?” David asked. He had been peppering kiss after kiss across Patrick’s shoulders and neck, had sucked on the skin at the base of his neck. Patrick loved it, was drunk off the affection and the care he could feel his husband pressing into his skin. 

“So good.” Patrick was on fire, he could feel it prickling through his skin. “David, it’s so good. You’re so good. So, so good.”

He tightened the hand in David’s hair and he hissed at the motion. The sound sent Patrick close to the edge and he wrapped his free hand around his own cock. 

“Yes, Patrick, make yourself come,” David hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick knew that he was watching him jerk off. His chin kept Patrick in place and he focused on how David filled him so perfectly. He moved his hips in little circles, just to tease himself with the stretch. 

“David, David, David,” He didn’t recognize his voice, the whine that colored it and made it sound beyond desperate. He was so close to coming, surrounded by David. 

“Let yourself go, I’ve got you,” David’s voice was strained and Patrick moved his hands, grabbed David’s and pulled him as he let himself fall forward. He caught himself on his hands and knees, letting go of David’s hands at the last minute, and David followed.

“Fuck me,” Patrick begged.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David whined. His hands grabbed onto Patrick’s hips as he began to fuck him. 

“Harder,” Patrick wanted  _ more.  _

“This was supposed to be sleepy sex!” David exclaimed, but he fucked Patrick harder, gripped him more tightly. 

Patrick lowered himself down until his head was propped on one arm and he snaked the other down to his cock. He was so hard, and it felt good, he wanted this forever.

“Come for me, honey.”

It was the  _ honey  _ that did him in. His husband saying such a sweet word while he fucked Patrick this hard. His orgasm hit him all at once and he stroked himself through him. 

“So good,” He gasped as David’s cock dragged slowly over his prostate. David had slowed his hips as Patrick came, just like he knew Patrick liked. “Keep fucking me until you come.”

It didn’t take long before David followed him over the edge. His breath hitched and his fingers dug into Patrick’s ass as his hips stilled. Patrick moaned as he felt David come in him. He felt David’s hands move, his body come closer, arms wrapped around him and pulled him back until they were in their original position, Patrick being completely wrapped up in David’s arms. 

Patrick dropped his head back onto David’s shoulder. David ran his hands over Patrick’s skin and they stayed like that, close together as David softened in Patrick. David was kissing Patrick’s skin and he felt  _ so loved.  _

“I love you,” David said. He hadn’t bothered to lift his mouth off of Patrick’s shoulder, so he felt the words on his skin. It felt good. 

“I love you,” Patrick placed his hands on David’s wrists and squeezed them. 

“Shower and then breakfast?” David’s voice sounded excited and Patrick laughed gently. 

“Laundry, shower, then breakfast,” Patrick countered. 

“Ugh,” David knocked his head against Patrick’s. “Fine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Position is Lap Dance! [here’s a link and it is nsfw so be prepared to see lots of dicks](https://gaysexpositions.guide/floor-lap-dance/) !
> 
> You can find me on tumblr[here](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
